


Soulmates

by letsusethethinkingchair



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsusethethinkingchair/pseuds/letsusethethinkingchair
Summary: Just a place to put all my Geladdin fanart and edits.





	1. Love Like Me




	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they be any cuter?


End file.
